Troll (Troy Svetrowski)
“Really now, I suppose you’re expecting me to go berserk and run around screaming ‘Troll smash’ or something of that nature, aren’t you?” - Troy Svetrowski __TOC__ 'History' 'Early Life/Origins' Troll was born Troy Lancaster in Manchester, Britain. His mother, Jen Lancaster worked in a pub frequented by soldiers and sailors. His father, Billy Svetrowski was a Lieutenant of the American Special Forces stationed on a warship, bound for the Middle East. The ship, the S.S. Brooklyn, was stationed in Manchester for nearly month, following diplomatic difficulties between the NATO and the US Military. He kept in touch with Jen even after he left the UK and was aware of her pregnancy. Lieutenant Svetrwoski was killed in action two years later, without having met his son, Troy. Jen maintained communication with Billy's parents in the US, George and Nettie, residents of Tampa, Florida. They even planned on visiting to see their grandson, but never got the opportunity. Jen unfortunately died due to an aneurism that caused her to stroke out and die en route to the hospital, when Troy was 13. His grandparents were more than happy to welcome him in their lives and Troy moved to the US. After graduating from high school Troy's grandparents came into economic problems, due to a conman stealing part of their savings. Troy forgoes going to college for favor of working to support his grandparents. He began working as a delivery assistant in a courier company. Because of his build and natural strength, one of his co-workers brought him into the real business behind the delivery company: drug trafficking. Although not happy about working as muscle for dealers of illegal substances, Troy is simply hoping to save enough money to support his grandparents until they can restore their savings. 18 at the time, Troy gets sucked into the underworld of Florida more than he expected. His best friend, Dominic Hammond works as a runner for the same dealers and is one of the few reasons Troy remains in the job. Two years later, still working for the mob, Troy discovers that their 'company' is now dealing more than just recreational drugs. The operation is also facing a new problem: The still-new team of Nightwatch, then counting but five members (Abaddon, Uriel, Samedi's Envoy, Feral and The Weatherman) are intercepting many of the operation's businesses, costing them money. The operation expands into delivering illegal chemical substances and drugs to clients unknown to Troy. He doesn't understand what the operation is now doing but half-enticed by the payment and half-threatened by the bosses, he agrees to be part of the next job of the operation, that will deliver experimental drugs to an underground lab. Things seem to be going well, but the operation soon went wrong when Nightwatch crashed the warehouse where the chemicals were being loaded. The members of the operation react by opening fire and in the ensuing combat, several vats of chemicals are overturned and spill their contents. The mixing chemicals create vapors that poison the air. When Dominic is shot by one of the operation's ringleaders, and his open wound exposed to the chemical vapors, Troy gives up resisting and tries to convince the operation leaders to just surrender before people die. He is ignored, and upon trying to escape with Dominic, still alive, is attacked by one of the mob bosses and in the scuffle, injected with an unknown substance among the chemicals transported. Almost immediately Troy showed a bad reaction to the chemical, drifting in and out of consciousness, barely managing to flee the compound with Dominic, who is was also losing consciousness and a lot of blood. With the mob members subdued by the Nightwatch and the arriving police, Troy was discovered by Abaddon, trying to make it to a hospital with Dominic. Instead of taking them to the cops, Abaddon opted to lead them both to the Kelly Institute. The End and The Beginning Troy was treated for chemical poisoning in the Institute while Dominic was operated on. Troy survived the poisoning and was told by Dr. Kelly that he had been injected with some kind of mutagenic agent and had to be confined in bed for observation. Unfortunately, Dominic died the same night on the operating table from acute poisoning. Troy was hospitalized for several months while his body adapted to the mutagenic. He was in severe pain from the effects of the mutagen and even though he was under Dr. Kelly's best care, nearly died. It was discovered that he had been injected with an illegal, experimental enhancer drug that was being tested by the military to create super soldiers. It was declared dangerous and rendered illegal but for the few samples still on the black marker--the drug mob Troy had been working for being among them. With his condition stable, Troy is discovered to have gained a modest amount of muscle mass and vastly increased strength and endurance. His injuries during the fight in the compound have left him with mild facial scars and a slight eyesight problem in one eye. Troy co-operated with the Nightwatch, giving them information to round up the last of the operation's members and secure the chemicals transported illegally. Now faced with the chance that he would be charged, Dr. Kelly offered Troy work as security staff for the Institute, and a position in Nightwatch, giving him an opportunity to turn his misfortune to a chance to redeem himself. Troy was reluctant, not certain he'd be able to be of much assistance, but in time he donned a wrestling mask and the alias Troll (derived out of some well-meant teasing from Feral) to fight crime with them. With his addition, Nightwatch grows in notoriety and is able to expand its activities. Soon new people are recruited, including Glitch, Belladonna and Razorspark. The next few years are good for the entire team; they work in protecting Miami, sometimes working with and sometimes against the police who don't truly trust them. They develop a small amount of notoriety among superheroes due to their strange style and sometimes, their less than ideal methods sometimes. Problems and Current Situation The team becomes faced with a crisis when metahuman criminal mastermind Russell Richards escapes from his lifelong detainment in Alaska. The criminal descends upon the southern states with his organization, The Syndicate, and begins surgically-precision criminal hits all over Florida, killing and dominating his way up the criminal underworld and playing mind-games with the authorities. The team is now under pressure to stop them. Things only get worse when Russell lays a trap, luring them into a planned confrontation in order to 'introduce himself' to them. The situation was planned in such a way as to put the Nightwatch into the worse disadvantage possible which nearly ended with them getting killed. The Nightwatch escapes with their lives, but Abaddon is severely injured and suffering a breakdown, The Weatherman suffered a dangerous injury to the chest that threatens his lungs and Samedi's Envoy is rendered powerless by Samedi when he abuses his powers to save the team. In the wake of the incident, Abaddon admitted his relation to Richards and theorized it was the reason they were targeted. He suffered a severe identity crisis and was considering quitting. Before they could fully recover from the incident and smooth out their own inner problems, a serious incident threatened to break them apart. Abaddon was targeted by an alien mental parasite, the XSTNC. Abaddon was kidnapped and subjected to horrific tortures by the alien in the process of weakening him enough to be taken over. The Nightwatch, missing certain members due to a variety of reasons (Belladonna had left to attend her father's funeral, Weatherman was still injured and Samedi's Envoy was powerless) conducted a frantic search for him. In the midst of everything, they had a serious gang-war in their hands as well. Uriel was forced to split the team in two; Uriel and Glitch, assisted by Archangel would locate Abaddon and rescue him, while Feral, Razorspark and Troll would assist the authorities in bringing down the gang-war. Though facing difficulties, both teams succeeded in their missions, saving many lives from the culminating gang war and rescuing Abaddon in the nick of time. Abaddon is too injured, mentally and physically to recover soon and is left in a state of coma, leaving Uriel to manage the team. Troll's confidence in the team was shaken and he considered giving up his position as Troll, concerned about the repercussions his death would have on his grandparents and not confident anymore he could help the team. Upon Abaddon's full recovery, the pressure from Russell's activities and the growing concern that they were way out of their league nearly brought them to the point of disbanding, had it not been for Uriel and Samedi's Envoy to keep them together. The consecutive incidents did bring changes in the team however; Abaddon gave up his position as leader to Uriel, in hopes that Uriel would be able to operate under these stressful situations without the concern of emotional involvement. Troll welcomed the change and supported Abaddon in his decision to take a sabbatical in order to recover from his breakdown and give the team a chance to better prepare for dealing with Russell and the Syndicate. 'Personality' Troy is a remarkably calm and level-headed personality, almost apathetic despite his appearance and the overwhelmingly physical nature of his powers. Most people cannot form a particular impression of him because he rarely does or says anything to stand out, preferring to go about his life calmly. Troy views his identity of Troll as merely a means to protect himself on his quest for redemption for his earlier co-operation with the Florida mob. He doesn't enjoy his superhero persona as much as the other members of Nightwatch do and rarely gets into confrontations with the authorities. Because of his calm and collected attitude, Troy is usually the person to diffuse the inter-team fights when nobody else will--especially when these fights escalate to the point of getting dangeous. He is probably the only member of Nightwatch who can directly engage Abaddon without the threat of getting amputated. He might be aloof and not interracting with the rest of theam much but when it comes to the point, Troy has proven that his alligiance to Nightwatch is no small matter for him and his loyalty to their causes is solid. He tends to spend a lot of time in Glitch's company since he also lives within the Kelly Institute, and is quite close with the little alien. He is devoted to his grandparents and visits them frequently. They are not aware of his identity as Troll or his powers, thinking that after the accident in the compound he merely decided to turn his life around. He honors his father's memory deeply, even though he never met him and became depressed when he learned his condition would not allow him to join the Army. Troy always regrets his actions that led up to Dominic's death and, not being able to attend college, is attempting to get a minor degree through night-college, while working for the Kelly Institute. 'Allies' Abaddon (Ryan J. Gaven) Uriel (Gabriel Rivven) Feral (Ashley Caradyne) Samedi's Envoy (Demosthene Savoy) The Weatherman (Jibran Haytham) Razorspark (Jin Young) Belladonna (Izzy Marinou) Glitch Dr. Evan Kelly Abby Strandford Nathan Scott Archangel (Michael Rivven) Smoke (Mark Caradyne) 'Powers and Abilities' Powers Superhuman Strength : After being exposed to the unknown drug mix created by the freak accident in the illegal lab, Troy possesses a strength level many times that of an average human and is considered superhuman in terms of strength. It has been estimated that he can press and lift weights of about 60 tons. Superhuman Durability and Recovery : Troy’s skin is extremely tough, practically impenetrable by any form of humanly-possible (and to an extent, non-human) physical means and his bones have a density similar to metal. His natural toughness can give him minimal protection from heat, electrical and other energy attacks. His durability has allowed him to get up after suffering normally debilitating damage, such as taking the full brunt of a speeding truck head on. Troll has been thrown through several enforced buildings and into solid bedrock and suffered nothing worse than a slight daze. Superhuman Endurance : Troy's durability and altered metabolism allow him to function in conditions that would be extremely difficult for normal humans, such as extreme cold and arid conditions and even conditions of altered pressure state. His endurance is phenomenal, as he is able to sustain continuous activity for hours. He is able to hold his breath underwater for almost 5 minutes. Abilities Hand-To-Hand Combat : Troy is proficient in boxing and wrestling and his overwhelming physical strength make him a fierce fighter. Intimidation : Troy’s size and his appearance give him a frightening look, especially if one doesn’t know him too well. Strength Level Troy is able to press and lift weights of up to 60 tons, possibly more. Weaknesses His size and bone density make him a terrible swimmer and he has always had a fear of the open sea. 'Miscellaneous' Troy speaks with a distinct Manchester accent and usually refers to most men he is close with as ‘mate’ and most girls as ‘lass’. 'Paraphernalia' Equipment Mask: 'Troll's mask is a modified mexican wrestling mask, padded with kevlar and equipped with one-way lenses to protect his eyes. Its design resembles his namesake--a troll. 'Trivia *Has prognathism, which explains his prominent, forward-jutting chin. *Judging by the amount of money he seems to win off Ryan, Jin and Demos, Troy is extremely good at poker. *Confirmed Star Trek fan. 'Footnotes' Category:Male Category:Human/Humanoid Category:Nightwatch Category:Character